Demon museum
by kaze senju the wolfwarriorgirl
Summary: Kaze, Kagome's older sister sacrifices herself to protect her from inuyasha and gets getting frozen with kanna, Hakudoshi, Akane and Entei. Found 510yrs later there at the museum. Will Kaze find love there with Larry, Ahkmenrah, both or not love at all?
1. Chapter 1

Demon museum

Hi Ya!

If you're reading this I hope you enjoy it!

I started working on this during the beginning of my second semester.

Summary: this is about my oc kaze (just to let you know all my OCS will have this name and possibly the same hair coloring. Possibly eyes too.) Who sacrificed herself to protect kagome her little non identical twin sister from being killed by Inuyasha who tried to kill her to bring kikyo back. She along with entei, kanna, hakudoshi, and akane who betrayed naraku got frozen in a thing of ice keeping their bodies perfectly preserved. Five hundred and something years later they are discovered and sent to the museum in New York where they begin there new life.

The ending and new beginning

_Flashback_

"_Kagome! Move!" she screamed as she ran as fast as she could. Pushing kagome out of the way she took the hit, plummeting into the freezing, watery depths of the ocean before everything went dark._

_End flashback_

Kagome's pov:

"Inuyasha, kaze! We won! It's finally over!" I said in happiness.

Naraku was finally defeated and his incarnations dead except for kanna, hakudoshi, and akane who had abandoned him when kaze my one-Chan escaped. Kohaku was now finally free and finally where he belongs, with Sango. And because of the death of naraku not only does Miroku still have the wind tunnel, but he can also control it to now!

A lot of things have changed before the final battle too. I got over my crush on Inuyasha and now I'm mated to Kouga, a demoness, and the new lady of the north. Sesshomaru finally got over not getting the tetsiaga and helped us. And kaze along with kanna, hakudoshi, akane, and entei escaped naraku's influence.

"Inuyasha." I said softly as I walked up to him. He was clutching kikyo's dead clay body that died to protect me, since we became friends.

"I'm sorry for what happened." I told him quietly "; at least now her soul can rest in peace."

"She promised that we'd be together after this all ended" he said quietly. As he stood up I felt a feeling of dread so I backed away. Leaving enough space in case anything happened. As he turned around I realized that his eyes changed to that of his demon eyes, they held a crazed look in them that stopped me from moving.

"And ill kill you to keep that promise!" he yelled at me crazily.

Frozen in my shock as he ran a me ready to kill me heard kaze shout "kagome! Move!" and then she pushed me out of the way and took the hit on her already tired and beat up body. Sending her over the edge of a nearby cliff and sending her into the frozen cold ocean. When my shock wore off I found great pleasure in killing him then burning his body to ashes.

"Mama!" I heard kanna, hakudoshi, and akane scream before the lot of them and entei dive in after her.

"No! Kanna! Haku! Akane! Entei!" I screamed getting ready to dive in after them but was held back by my mate and friends. I wept, cried, screamed, and struggled against them when I saw none of them resurfacing. With heavy hearts all of us went back to the village and mourned. The next day we returned to create a memorial to our fallen friends and family.

End pov

(Time skip 510 years later)

"So Larry my boy. I heard that well be getting some new additions." teddy said getting off his horse. Afterward helping Sacagawea off after him.

At that it got everyone's attention. They all started muttering to each other of the possibilities of what they would be like. Causing the occupants to sound like a roaring crowd at a rock concert.

"Everyone! Calm down! Quiet!" Larry called trying to gain their attention but failing miserably.

"May I borrow this?" Ahkmenrah asked politely. When he got a nod the microphone that he took from the office was brought to his lips and yelled "Quiet!" so loudly that it caused everyone to stop what they were doing and pay attention.

"Here you go." he said giving the mike to Larry and returning to sit with his brother.

"Okay then. Now that I have your attention, like Ted said were getting some new additions." Larry said into the mike. "There should be five of them. They'll be going to the Japanese history and mythology area. From what my information says they were found perfectly preserved in ice matching the descriptions of japans most famous myth "akuma miko" or also known as "demon priestess," not much else is known except that they match the descriptions of the myth and that was most likely based off of them. Anyway they were frozen for 510 years and one of them is a girl around 17/ 18 years old, twins around 6 or 7 years , ones a boy the other a girl, a baby, probably 11 months old, and a white stallion. Now any questions?" he asked.

"Do you know what they look like?" Octavius asked.

"Or how about when they'll get here?" Jedediah asked afterwards.

"Lets see." Larry mumbled to himself. Looking through his clipboard he let out an "aha! Here it is. It doesn't give any descriptions but it does say that they'll be here and be ready to be seen by noon tomorrow." Larry replied.

"Then we don't have much time do we?" Ted asked everyone," were going to need to prepare for when they get here!" he said excitedly.

At that it caused everyone to once again talk amongst each other again. Excitement clouding their thoughts of the new arrivals.

(Time skip after the sun goes down)

Everyone waited anxiously for the new arrivals to wake. (It takes a little longer for new people to wake up.) when they finally woke up they were in awe at the beings in front of them.

The teenager had a mix of tan and brown skin standing at 5'9 ft and an hourglass body.

She wore deep purple hamaka's styled like soi fong from bleach, a red obi, and a black kimono styled shirt with a hood and long sleeves to cover her hands. When she moved her arms the sleeves rolled down revealing black rings on each finger and strange markings on her hands and arms. A chain collar with a blue pearl, a giant sword with a ruby sphere on its hilt (sounga), ruby studded earrings, black ear cuffs, and her delicate bare feet completed her look. But it was her face the caught their attention. Plump, red, kissable lips with a lip piercing, deep purple eyes that looked black that could pierce your soul, red and silver hair that fell to her ankles even in a high up ponytail and lastly what could either be considered a scar or one of the strange markings was a light blue X on her face. (Like hyourinmaru from bleach).

After they were done gazing at her they turned to the twins. The girl had snow white hair with a white or lilac flowers in it, coal colored eyes that looked back at them soullessly, a white kimono, and she was barefoot with a mirror in one hand and the baby in the other. The boy too had snow white hair, with lilac eyes glaring at them, a naginata in his hand. He wore a white kimono styled shirt and hamaka and was barefoot.

The baby had pure white hair too and light purple eyes and a chubby face snuggled in a lilac kimono shirt.

And the horse amazed them. It was a white stallion with fire for a mane and tail with fire around its ankles and blood red eyes. It was tall and large enough to carry 5 or more people.

Young boy's pov:

"Are you finished staring?" I asked.

Whatever thoughts that were in their head immediately stopped. And once again focused on us. My family watched as a person in a uniform approached us.

Larry's pov:

"Hello. I'm Larry. I'm the night guard at the museum here in new York." I said nervously getting their attention." These are the other residents of the museum. This is Theodore Roosevelt,"

"You can call me Ted or Teddy." Ted interrupted me,

"and Sacagawea, Atilla the Hun, Octavius, Jedediah, Ahkmenrah, his brother Kahmunrah, and rex." After everyone was introduced a chorus of hello's when I heard an unfamiliar voice.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all. I'm kaze; these are my wards kanna, hakudoshi, akane and entei." The dark alluring voice of Kaze's introduced.


	2. the challenge

Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I have a party coming up so I had to help around the house to get ready for it.

Well? Are you ready of chapter 2?

Well if you are here it is.

Chapter 2: The challenge

Days had past and everyone got used to their appearance. They quickly made their way into the lives of the others though they didn't do anything to integrate themselves with the other residents of the museum.

Kaze pov:

(I was on the railing on the third floor balcony thinking over my past and now my future here. Feeling depressed I thought about how kagome once suggested that I sing. So with that in mind I did.)

Where are the people that accused me?  
>The ones who beat me down and bruised me<br>They hide just out of sight, can't face me in the light  
>They'll return but I'll be stronger<p>

God I want to dream again, take me where I've never been  
>I wanna go there, this time I'm not scared<br>Now I am unbreakable, it's unmistakable  
>No one can touch me, nothing can stop me<p>

Sometimes it's hard to just keep going  
>But faith is moving without knowing<br>Can I trust what I can't see to reach my destiny?  
>I want to take control but I know better<p>

God I want to dream again, take me where I've never been  
>[ From: .]<br>I wanna go there, this time I'm not scared  
>Now I am unbreakable, it's unmistakable<br>No one can touch me, nothing can stop me

Forget the fear it's just a crutch  
>That tries to hold you back<br>And turn your dreams to dust  
>All you need to do is just trust<p>

God I want to dream again, take me where I've never been  
>I wanna go there, this time I'm not scared<br>Now I am unbreakable, it's unmistakable  
>No one can touch me, nothing can stop me<p>

God I want to dream again, take me where I've never been  
>I wanna go there, this time I'm not scared<br>Now I am unbreakable, it's unmistakable  
>No one can touch me, nothing can stop me<p>

Kaze and some third person pov:

As she finished her song a crash was heard. Whipping her head around her saw nobody but a broken vase with a single rose in it. Silently walking over she looked around once more and still found no other evidence that anyone was with her.

Carefully picking up the rose and caressing it she murmured to herself "I wonder who you're for?"

"Hey kaze! There you are! Do you think-Wow! What happened? You're not hurt are you?" Larry asked her a look of worry crossing through his brown eyes.

"I'm fine. I was just looking outside on the balcony when I heard it shatter. When I turned around it was like this. I can fix it if you want?" I said calmly. Seeing the relieved look on his face brought a smile to mine. It felt good to know someone cared even if only a little bit.

"No its fine! Ill just replace it. Do you think you can get Jedediah and Octavius out of the tunnel? They seem to listen to you more than me." Larry said

"Of course." With that she left.

End pov's:

Larry's pov:

I watched as she walked away. When she was far enough I turned back around to clean up the mess.

"So when are you finally going to talk to her?" I asked out into the darkness of the room/ balcony.

After a few seconds of waiting Ahkmenrah appeared from behind a pillar.

Ahkmenrah's pov:

(Thoughts)

"Talk"

A few minutes back

(This will make a perfect gift.) I thought to my self. Fingering the red rose in my hand I thought about the conversation I had with my brother.

_Flashback:_

"_You like her don't you?" Kahmunrah my brother asked me startling me out of my staring. _

"_I-I "ahem" I don't know what you're talking about." I said with a light blush on my face._

"_You can't fool me brother. The way you gaze at her not-so-discreetly screams that you like her. The only reason she hasn't noticed is because of the fresh memory of what happened before she was frozen." My brother drawled._

"_And how do I impress her? I don't know a thing about getting a girl. When we were alive I was already destined to marry omirose."(That's his wife's name I said in despair._

"_Give her a rose. Just try to get to know her and be yourself." My brother advised. Taking his words into consideration I took a rose from the museum rose bush and went to personally meet kaze._

_End flashback:_

I was almost at Kaze's normal spot when I heard her sing. It was sad in a way but it wasn't also that it made me forget for a second about the vase I just took that had the rose in it. I tried to catch it but unfortunately gravity won and it crashed to the floor. In a moment of panic and weakness I hid behind the nearby pillar. I watched everything from her picking up the rose to her talk with Larry to leaving.

(Now)

"I was going to just now." I said calmly.

"right." Larry replied to me rolling his eyes, "well do you need any help getting into your sarcophagus? If not you have three minutes left." He told me looking at his watch.

"Alright-"I started but was cut off.

"Larry." Kaze said to him before noticing me, "oh! Sorry am I interrupting something?" she asked us quietly looking outside.

"Not at all! What do you need?" Larry asked standing up.

"Just wanted to let you know that there out of the tunnel and in place. And if you could put this somewhere safe till tomorrow?" she asked holding the rose. A light blush on her face, almost unnoticed if not for their close proximity.

"Sure! No problem." Larry told her with a smile.

"Arigato!" she said with a small smile before walking away.

"Your gonna need to put more effort know," Larry told me "someone might end up getting her first." He finished with a smirk.

I frowned a little trying to think of why he'd be interested in her.

"What about Selene (I don't know the girls name from the first movie so I made the name up)? Are you not with her?" I asked puzzled toward my tomb.

"We decided to be friends. She actually moved to California a couple months back." He said softly.

"So it is a competition for her affections then?" I asked.

"Yeah. So no hard feelings to the winner?" Larry asked a confident smirk on his face.

"Then let the best man win." I said confidently in my tomb just as the sun rose turning me back into the way I was during the day.

So did you like it? Also to those of you who like my creature love fanfic. Just wanted to let you know that it will be a while before I continue with that. This and Inu rain i've already got a few chapters for. So until I at least finish Inu rain or get more ideas it will be a little while.

Also let's have a vote. For those of you who want kaze to be with

Larry:

Ahkmenrah:

Both:

Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello!

I know it's been a while sine I've updated this story and i'm sorry for not updating in a while. I had a little bit of a writers block.

Any way here's chapter three!

Chapter 3: The Question

Kaze's pov:

"Mama!" Akane said excitedly holding his little chubby arms up to me. Begging me to hold him, which I did.

"What is it Akane?" I softly asked him.

"Play-Play!" He said cutely even though I know he can say full sentences. He just chose not to in front of the other people.

"Not now baby." I cooed, smirking afterward when I saw irritation flash through his face.

"Mommy?" I heard Kanna ask softly, a question in her voice.

"Come here." I said softly back to her.

My free arm stretched out toward her. I watched her scurry toward me, jump i'm my lap and burry her face in my stomach. Hearing a trot, I looked up to see Entei and Haku walk in. Entei coming up behind me and lying down, his head lying on my left side. Haku's head on my legs and the steady rise and fall of his alerted me that he'd fallen asleep. Looking around me, I realized that they all fell asleep. I soon leaned back resting on Entei and joined them in a small nap.

(Time skip: 3 hours later)

"Mommy!" I heard a shriek.

Recognizing it as Kanna's voice I jumped into action. Sounga immediately in my hand in the fighting stance I created after years of practice with Inutaisho-sama and relearned again with Sesshomaru when I lost my memory.

Looking around me, I just saw Rex, the kids, Larry, Ahkmenrah, Jedediah and Octavius with Entei still behind me.

"Wow! Calm down little lady! Rex was just giving them a ride." Jedediah said trying to calm me down.

After calming my racing heart I sheathed my sword and stepped out of my stance.

"Sorry about that." I said awkwardly. Looking away a blush stained my face, unnoticed by everyone and scratched my head.

"It's alright Miss Kaze. I would have been the same if someone precious to me screamed like that." Octavius said to me, comforting my nerves.

"Thank you Octavius-san. You to Jedediah-san." I replied with a smile.

"Tis my pleasure my lady." Octavius said back.

"No problem little lady." Jedediah told me in his southern drawl, tipping his hat toward me.

Looking back to the kids, I saw how much fun they were having. So I decided to sit back down and watched them play with rex. Even when I felt Larry and Ahkmenrah sit beside me or Jedediah and Octavius leave in their toy vehicle I didn't look away from them.

"They seem happy." Larry said lightly causing a small smile to come to my face.

"This is the second time i've ever seen them happy." I replied softly.

"Why's that?" Ahkmenrah asked.

After one more glance at the kids I peaked out of my peripheral vision watching them deciding weather or not to tell them. After looking through the pros and the cons I finally said, "None of us had a good life while we were alive. When I was five to the age of nine I was a soldier in my master's army. When he died protecting his newborn son I left. When I was ten, I'd just wandered. I'd do odd jobs here and there, mostly protecting villages. When I was eleven I was tricked into being a mans "bodyguard" instead I ended up a slave to a madman. The same one that fathered them."

All was silent except for the noises the kids and rex made.

"Im sorry about your…bad childhood" Larry said quietly.

"It doesn't matter. The bastard dead and it's in the past. The only thing to do is move forward." I said with a sigh. Suddenly tired of everything.

"I know the best way to move forward." Larry said with a new burst of energy and confidence.

"Oh? And what is that?" I asked curiously.

"Go on a date with us." He said bluntly yet confident. It caused me to blush a bright red, something I know they saw because of how close they were.

"Why would you want to go n a date with me? Im nothing special." I said flabbergasted.

"You shouldn't say that Kaze. You're very special to us." Ahkmenrah said to me with a blush on his cheeks.

"Oh? Give me an example of how special I am." I told them incredulously.

"Well your kind" "Pretty" "thoughtful" "smart" "funny" "protective" "a good listener" "you have a beautiful singing voice" "exotic" "tough" "stand up for what you believe in"-

"Ok! Ok! I get it! Please just stop." I said feeling a headache coming on from watching them talk back and fourth.

"So will you go on a date with us?" Larry asked again.

As I was about to make up an excuse when I was cut off.

"Please. At least give us a chance we really like you and would like to get to know you if you'd let us." Ahkmenrah said in such a way that without thinking I blurted out "Ok."

After a moment I realized what I just said and I tired to take it back only to be cut off again by Larry.

"Great! Your first dates in a week from today with me. Ill gets you five minutes after you wake up. Then Ahkmenrah will get you a week after that. It's at the same time. Ok? See you got to go bye!" he said hurriedly seeing that monkey (don't know his name) take his keys.

Watching him chase the little guy was funny that it sent me into a fit of giggles.

"I hope you don't mind doing this." I heard Ahkmenrah say softly.

When I turned my attention back to him I saw the soft blush on his face. It was so cute it brought a small smile to my face.

"I don't mind at all. It's just…different. In my time I was considered a warrior, a tool to be used. Not loved. So…the concept of you both liking me just feels so… alien in a way," I said trying to reassure him, instead it made him sad, "it doesn't mean that your advances are unwelcome," I said hurriedly. "Just that I truly don't know how to respond to them."

"It's alright to feel that way. Im kind of the same as you. When I was alive I was in an arranged marriage with a girl who truly loved me. So I never truly did something like this before either." Ahkmenrah told me.

"Well it looks like we both have to get used to it," I joked "because I doesn't look like we'll be able to do things normally after this."

"Yes. Most likely your right. Even if I suddenly stopped liking you id most likely still act much different from before and Larry would still try to get your affections." He said calmly.

"Sigh." "Your right. Hopefully this doesn't turn into a disaster." I said softly to him.

"We'll just have to wait and see." He told me before we turned in for the day.

_**END**_

Hope you like.

Kaze senju the wolfwarriorgirl


	4. The first date

Chapter 4: The first date

Night had finally fallen and the museum's occupants were finally up and about. Larry though was the only one with a purpose in mind. With a basket in his hand, hair all done and wearing his neatest work clothes walked to meet his date.

A few minutes later when he arrived there he was stunned because before him was an angel.

Kaze still had her hair up, her earrings, necklace, and rings, but her clothes were different. She wore a black and silver Chinese styled dress with short sleeves outlined in silver showing the many markings on her arms. The collar of it ending just under her chain and the dress part had cuts on the side for easy movement. On the dress was an intricate design of a dragon and lastly black shoes completed the look.

"Is it really that bad?" Kaze asked him, taking his stunned silence the wrong way.

"Wha-What? No! I was just stunned! I- mean you look very beautiful." Larry said to her after getting over the shock.

"Oh! Um-thank you." She replied back, embarrassment evident in her voice for thinking that. "So what's with the basket?" she asked a second later, falling into step with him.

"It's for our date." Was all he said when silence fell upon them.

They then arrived on the roof where he then took the lead and led her to a secluded area on the roof. When arriving kaze spotted a picnic blanket with a bunch of lit candles surrounding it giving it a soothing atmosphere. And the moon could be seen in the distance.

Sitting down she looked around her enjoying the peacefulness of the area. Hearing a shuffling noise she turned. Larry was taking out snacks and other things out of the basket. (In this they can eat, but it's not needed. That goes for all the museum's occupants.)

One of the things he took out was a small radio. Fiddling with it for a few minutes he found a station that had calm and slightly romantic music. Soon after they started drinking and some of the wine he bought and relaxed a little.

They talked. Nothing important but just normal everyday things. Small talk. And before they knew it there was only an hour left before sun up.

(Kaze's pov)

"Do you need help getting everything?" I asked politely, startling Larry who was focused on getting everything in the basket.

"No! It's alright. I got it." was his reply.

Not long afterward he led me back inside the museum. Walking in silence I felt nervous. Kagome always told me that things like this always ended with a kiss.

Was I ready for that?

Did I really want to be kissed?

I don't know. And I hate not knowing. So caught up in my thoughts I didn't notice that we'd stopped or that Larry said something.

Getting out of my daze I asked, "Can you repeat that?"

A repeated "Good morning" (or goodnight) escaped him before he leaned forward and kissed my cheek. He then left to finish his duties for the night leaving me with flushed cheeks. Lifting my hand, I settled it on my cheek feeling a small smile on my face.

Going into the room I quickly changed and just as I turned frozen( or statue like or whatever) I thought "That wasn't so bad."

End

Hoped you liked!

Kaze senju the wolfwarriorgirl


End file.
